I Love You Jacob Black
by Annie97
Summary: Nessie is 10 aka 3 years old and she's starting to see Jacob as more than a best friend. Will he tell her about imprinting? Will she grow up and still love him? Please R&R Only Rated T for some stuff that may be in later chapters! Please Review! :-D xxx
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jacob & Renesmee story about their life after Breaking Dawn it is set 3 years after the book so Nessie looks about 10.**

**PLEASE R&R :D**

Renesmee's P.O.V

_'I'm lying on First Beach, Jake is next to me playing with my long, curly hair, I look older, about 16, I turn so I'm facing him, he looks lovingly into my eyes, I look lovingly into his chocolate, melt-in-your-mouth eyes, we just stare at each other studying the each others perfect features and then we lean in, our lips meet and suddenly I'm in heaven, his lips are soft but hard at the same time, his tongue then traces the outline of my mouth seeking entry, which I allow our tongues touch and suddenly I'm on top of him we are so in love, I can tell that our kiss is about to go one step further when suddenly he stops he looks down at me and says "Nessie, come on, you gotta' get up" and then he starts slipping away, my dream is leaving and I want it to stay, I grab something and pull it but it just makes my imaginary world slip away faster'_

My eyes open 'great' I think 'I'm back in this horrible unfair world, where the man I love just sees me as his little sister, a best friend and nothing more' I look around the room and then I see him, my Prince Charming, My Jacob.

"Finally Nessie is awake we can have some fun! Come on! It's 11am and I'm bored, Nessie needs to get up!" He said with his big, goofy grin that I adore on this face.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up" I said I can't help but smile when he's around.

"Good, do you want some breakfast?" He asked, "I could go and make you some while you get up and dressed, if you want."

"Ummmmm sure" I said still half asleep.

"Cool what d'you want?" he asked me. I really didn't care as long as he was the one making it.

"Ummm, surprise me." I said as I got out of bed.

"Okay, see you in a few." He said and ran out of the room. My God I love him, even the way he runs is irresistable!

I went over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and had a shower, I let the warm water run all over my body, relaxing my muscles, I turned the water off and went back into my bedroom, I flicked through all of my clothes trying to find the right ones to make me look older, I finally picked some black skinny jeans, a white vest top and my Converse. I also got my padded bra and put that on to make me look extra grown up.

I looked in my mirror and decided on putting some make-up on as well and doing my hair in a messy bun.

I ran out of my bedroom towards the kitchen and there he was, Jacob in a cute, little apron.

"Hey" He said turning around, "I made you pancakes!" He showed me the pan with two pancakes in.

"Mmmmmmm. Yum!" I said licking my lips.

He laughed his cute laugh. Ooooh I would be happy to die at this moment, I love him!

"Soooo where's Mom and Dad?" I asked him.

"They've gone on a hunting trip soooo you get to spend the week with Yours Truly!" He said pointing to himself.

"Yesssss - I mean......cool" I said smiling.

"Great, so what do you want to do today?" He asked returning my huge smile.

"Oooooh I d'know, I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Oh my God did I just say that? I could feel my face getting redder and redder so I turned away.

"Mmmm Okay, well we could go to La Push?" He suggested.

"Sure okay." I said still not looking at him.

"Pancakes are ready." He stated turning around.

"Cool" I sat down.

"Here you go" He said placing a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks" I said as I started eating.

Once I'd finished eating I got up and found my handbag and my jacket and then went and found Jake waiting outside, leaning against the Rabbit, my heart started racing and I think he noticed because he immediately got off the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as I got in.

"No problem." He said as he closed the door and walked round to the other side.

He got in the car sooooo sexily, I could feel the heat radiating off his skin he snapped me out of my daydream by starting the car and saying,  
"So are you looking forward to seeing Claire again?"

"Ummm Yes but won't she know something's up, I mean I'm meant to be 3 but I look like a 12 year old?" I said.

"No offense Nessie but you look 10 not 12." He said with his caring face on.

"What?!" How could he say this? I try to impress him but he throws it back in my face, "So you don't think I look older than 10? You think I'm not beautiful? I dressed up and you don't even notice!" Wow, did I just say that?

His face look stunned, speechless.  
"Mmmmm, Nessie- um-I-er............."

"Sorry, I..........didn't mean to say -- that, just forget it, sorry, so umm-are you going to answer my question?................Won't Claire know somethings up?" I stuttered.

"Umm well, she's only 5 so she might notice but she won't point anything out." He said, obviously trying to forget what I just said.

I couldn't believe that I had just said that, what was happening to me? I didn't normally say things like that! I'll talk to Mom when she gets back, she'll know what's happening, she has a solution to everything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter's here woohoo!**

**i'm going to put some pics on my page so take a look**

**I Just want to mention MiissColly who was the first person to review my story so thankyou for what you said and please check out her story! :)**

**Please review!!!!!! :)**

Renesmee's P.O.V

When we arrived at La Push Seth came running over to the Rabbit, opened the car door and pulled me out of the car into his arms and started running around shouting

"Hey Nessie! You come to La Push to hang out with the bestest person in the whole world?"

"Well I came to La Push, but not to _see _the bestest person in the world, I _came_ _with_ the bestest person in the world!" I shouted back whilst being twirled around in the air.

"Be careful Seth, she only ate about an hour ago." Jake was shouting over my screams. So Seth put me down and backed away - probably thinking that I was going to throw up.

"So you like him" Seth began, pointing to Jake, "Better than me?" He finished pointing to himself.

I knew the answer straight away but I wanted to play with Seth a bit longer so I pretended to think about it.  
I then said " Yeah I like Jake sooooo much better than you because he is _my_ Jacob and who are you? Your just Seth!"

He pretended to pout and then said

"Fine", turned around and walked away.

"So did you really mean that, am I the bestest person in the world?" Jake said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Of course I didn't! I know someone way better than you!" I said returning his goofy grin.

"Really? And who is this mystery person who is sooooo much better than me? Huh?" He asked me still playing along.

"ME!" I shouted at him and pointed to myself with my thumbs.

"Oh really?" He asked scooping me up and running across the beach with me in his arms.

"Jake! Jake put me down!" I protested but he kept on running. "Where are you running to?"

"Oh ! You'll see!" He shouted.

He ran with me in his arms for what seemd like forever but then all of a sudden he stopped, put me on my feet and said - with his big goofy grin on his face that I adore - "Okay we're here!"

I looked around and saw that we were on First Beach, and then I saw all of my 'family' from La Push all of the wolves were there with their girlfriends/wives, the Elders were there looking rather..................elderly and my family was there! Wait, my family is here?

"Jake, what is this?" I turned arund to look at him with my confused smile on.

"Nessie, it's your birthday!" He exclaimed, my birthday? Has he gone temporarily crazy?

"Jake it's not my birthday! It's January! My birthday is in September!" I stated.

"No Nessie I know it's not your real birthday BUT it is your fake birthday!" He said. Yep he's gone crazy! At that thought I heard my Dad let out a laugh from the other side of the beach. "Look Nessie what I'm trying to say is that you are now '11'" Oooooooh I get it now, I'm not '10' anymore I'm '11'.

"Yeah and that's great but why are you throwing a party because of it?" I asked him.

"Well, Nessie the party's not actually for you but for Sam and Emily." He said, so why did he even bother saying anthing about my 'birthday'.

"What?" I asked

"Nessie when you said 'what is this?' I thought you wre talking about that." He said pointing to the ground where a little box lay with a ribbon tied on it, aaaaaaaaaaaah he'd got me a present.

I picked it up and opened it and there lay a little necklace. It was beautiful, it had a short silver chain with a little silver wolf on it. Aaaaah!

"Jake it's beautiful" I said to him with tears in my eyes

"Aaaah Nessie don't cry, your meant to be happy." He said with a pained look on his face

"Jake I am happy, that's why I'm crying." I giggled, wiping the tears away.

"Good" he said as he pulled me into a hug "I love you, my Nessie"

"I love you too my Jacob"

**There's no real point to this chapter but I just made it up as I went along **

**Please review anyway :D**

**Toodles  
Annabel  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a few reviews so far so thank you but please review more! :D**

**I'm quite enjoying writing this story which is v. good! :D**

**Soooooooo yeah!**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"The party was great!" I said to Jake for like the hundreth time, we had been talking for ages and had run out of things to say, I swear he was driving extra slow!!

"Yeah, Sam and Emily must be really happy!" He replied

"Uhmmm, they'll be great parents." I agreed, that's what the party was for, Emily was having a baby.

"Jake?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Do you ever want kids?" I generally was interested. He went bright red and his face got those worry lines on his forehead that he gets,

"Ummmm I've never really thought about it Nessie." He replied after a while.

"Well, what about now that you've thought about it?" I pestered him, I was like my Mom in that way, very persistent.

"I d'know Nessie, if whoever I'm with wants kids then yeah." He said.

"And who do you wanna be with?" I asked

"Nessie! Can we stop with the questions?" He sounded mad, I better stop. I hate it when he gets mad.

"Sorry, my Jacob." I apologized.

"It's okay my Nessie" I love it when he calls me that!

There was a bit of an awkward silence as we drove the rest of the way home but I interupted when he took a wrong turning,

"Ummm Jake my house is the other way" I pointed out

"I know, but this morning I told you that we were spending the weekend together, so as I promised your gonna stay at my house!" He told me.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, great!" I cheered.

When we got to his house I ran out of the car and up the path, waiting at the door for him to open it for me, then once he opened the door I ran straight to his bedroom and started jumping around.

"Nessie, why are you so hyper all of a sudden?" Jake asked me when he'd come into his room as well.

"Because, I get to spend the weekend with you!" I said, still jumping around.

"You really are crazy" He said, he must of seen my smile fade because he added "In a good way of course."

For the rest of the night we just talked about loads of things - I mostly asked him rather personal questions like "Jake are you in love with anyone?" and "Jake if you could kiss anyone in the whole world who would it be?", we watched films and when I went to bed he read me a story like he used to do when I was like 4. It was the best night I've had in a long time, just because I was with Jake and when I went to sleep I had wonderful dreams, full of Jake's face, like always.

**I know it's a really small chapter again but I just wanted to get the La Push visit over and done with so I can move on to more interesting things! :D**

**Thankyou for all of your reviews :D**

**Annabel  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to jump time like 3 months so not a huge change but Nessie now looks about 12 soooo yep. :D :)**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Mom just leave me alone, please!" I shouted to my annoying Mother.

"Nessie, Sweetie, let me just talk to you, your always blocking us out and listening to your music in your room nowadays!" She pleaded with me.

"I don't block everyone out!" I replied

"No, your always in a good mood for Jacob but please, I'm your Mother, he's just your friend!" She's crossed the line now, Jake and I just being friends is still hard for me to deal with.

"Mom I'm gonna be a teenager soon of course we're gonna fight!" I was going to try and calm down because Jake's coming over and 1. I do not want him to see me looking angry with my face all red and puffy from crying and 2. Mom might not let me see him if I get her annoyed.

"I know it's just hard for everyone to cope with all your changes when your growing so fast and I know it must be hardest for you." She said in quite a calm voice.

Then the bell rang so I quickly looked in the mirror so I could apply some make-up and do my hair. Then I ran down stairs to see Jake waiting in the hall for me to come downstairs, I ran into his open arms and hugged him really tight. He pulled away and said to me  
"Nessie I've got to go on patrol tonight so I'll see you in the morning, okay." Dammit, now I'll have to talk to Mom and Dad.

I then heard someone clear their throat so I looked up and saw my Dad standing there, I quickly turned back to Jake and said to him with the best smile I could  
"Okay, see you in the morning." He kissed me on the head which made my heart flutter and then he left.

I went back upstairs and just sat in my room for ages until Mom came and said I had to go to bed so I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and change into my pjamas when I noticed that I had an awful pain in my stomach - which is strange because I'm half vampire and rarely get sick - so I went and told Mom  
"Mom, my stomach's sore!"

"Okay sweetie just go upstairs and I'll get you something" She said and then dissapeared into her and Dad's room.

I went upstairs and when I got to my room Mom was standing there with some sort of box in her hands,  
"Mom you know medicine doesn't work on me." I told her

"But sweetie this isn't medicine, remember that talk we had a few months ago........." She said, oh, I remember that 'talk', I just sat there whilst my Mom went on about sex and periods and stuff. It was horrible!

"Yes Mom I remember" I said I was starting to realise why my stomach was sore and what was in my Moms hand.

"Well, do you see where I'm getting at?" She said and if she was still human she would be blushing, probably nearly as bad as me!

"Yeah Mom, no need to explain, I can handle it." I told her, I grabbed the box from her hands and ran into the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom I slammed the door and waited until Mom finally gave up and left my room. Wow! That was embarrasing!

I put on my pjamas with a-a- _sanitary towel _and then went to bed. Once again my dreams were full of Jake!

In the morning I woke up to hear my parents and Jake fighting,

"You agreed that when she had grown up a bit I could tell her!" Jake shouted, but quietly, probably not wanting to wake me up.

"Yes but can't we just wait a bit longer, she's still our little girl!" My Mom argued back in a similar tone.

"But you said her.............._periods _had started so why not?!" Said Jake, Oh My God they'd told Jake it's bad enough Mom and Dad knowing.

"Jacob, she can't know just yet!" My Dad said in a more calmer voice.

"But she's my imprint!" Jake said, his what???? Is that another word for best friend or something?????

"Yes, but she's our daughter!" My Mom shouted.

"Shhhhh she's awake!" My Dad said, obviously having heard my thoughts.

I got out of bed put my dressing gown on and my slippers and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs they were all casually standing in the living room, I saw Jake and ran into his arms,  
"Jake, how was patrol last night? Did you do anything else? I did nothing. What were you just talking about? Was it about me? Or you? Or someone else? Are you going to answer any of my questions?" I blurted out.

"Mmmm Nessie, not so many questions all at once." He said

"Okay, so what were you talking about?" I asked him

"Mmmmm" He said and looked up at Mom and Dad. "Nothing for you to worry about." Uuuugh, I hate it when grown-ups say that!

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked changing the subject, I'l ask him again when he's alone.

"I dunno maybe we could just hang out around here, your parents have to go to some school reunion tonight so they'll be at the main house for the day so Alice can decide what they're wearing." He said.

"Okay, cool" I said to him and turned to Mom and Dad, "Bye" I said waiting for them to go.

"Goodbye, darling" Mom said and kissed me on the head.

"Bye Nessie" Dad said, then he turned to Jake and said "Whatever she does and says, don't tell her."

Dad that's just gonna make me want to know even more! I told him in my thoughts.

**As I've said every chapter thanks for the reviews but pleeeeeeease give me more! Thankyou :D :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay soooooo thanks for the reviews and I don't know what else to right sooooo I'll get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

Renesmee's P.O.V

When my parents had left I said to Jake  
"Soooooo My Jacob, what were you talking about this morning?" I asked him batting my eyelashes and trying to look as cute as possible.

"Ummm Nessie, I-I -I can't tell you. As much as I want to, I can't." He said

"Well, will you at least tell me what you meant when you said that I was your imprint?" I asked him.

"What? You heard that?" He asked looking alarmed.

"Yeah, so will you tell me?" I asked again

"No Nessie, I can't tell you that either. Do you want any breakfast?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but when will you tell me?" I said

"Ummmm, I think you should ask your parents that." He said annoyed, probably at Mom and Dad.

"Well if you tell me now, they'll never know." I was not going to give up.

"Nessie, I think your forgetting that your Dad's a mind reader!" He said

"Well don't think about it!" I practically shouted at him.

"Nessie, just calm down, I'll talk to your parents and then I'll tell you, okay." He said.

"Fine, and I want waffles for breakfast." I said smiling.

"Okay" He laughed.

He went into the kitchen and I followed him, he got some waffles from the fridge, heated them up and put some syrup on them. Mmmmm.

"Mmmm thanks Jake" I said when he placed the plate in front of me.

"No problem" He said

"Sooo, what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Ummmm, well I was thinking that we'd just stay in the house, y'know play games or something." He said shrugging

"Play games? Jake I'm not 7 anymore incase you haven't noticed, I'm nearly a teenager!" I told him.

"Yeah, well Nessie, what do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"I want to go shopping!" I said

"Fine, we'll go shopping." He said looking defeated.

I finished my waffles and then I went upstairs to get changed - because I was still in my pyjamas- I brushed my teeth and then picked out my red and white polka-dot, knee-length skirt with a white top and my only pair of high heels - not too high - I kept my hair down and put a polka-dot bow in it to match my skirt. I walked over to my mirror and like whenever I go out with Jake I put some make-up on as well.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and jacket - incase it got cold - and headed out towards the Rabbit where Jake was. I climbed into the car and off we went.

When we arrived at Port Angeles we went to loads of shops, we went to ones for Jake and ones for me.

"Jake, do you mind if we go to that shop?" I asked him, pointing towards 'The Underwear Shop' as Jake calls it.

"Ummm Ness, I-I-ummmm-I don't mind." He finally said

"Cool" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shop.

I picked out loads of underwear whilst Jake just stood there not knowing what to do so when I'd finished I said we could go and get something to eat so we went to the cafe in the big shopping centre that was there and then I went to a dress shop, I got loads of dresses to try on for Grandpa Charlie and Sue's wedding, the first one I tried on was a pink, frilly thing that Jake dared me to try on, the next one, Jake thought was a bit too grown up but I tried it on anyway, it was a turquoise dress that was tight at the top and at the waist it sort of flowed, it was really nice, but it didn't fit, I got it anyway. The third was a midnight blue dress that had a blue flower on - I bought it too. I tried on another 8 dresses and bought another 4.

"Sooo can we go home now?" Jake asked me

"No! We have to get matching shoes and accesories too before we leave!" I told him

"Fine" He said

So we spent 2 hours going to shoe shops and jewelry shops and handbag shops and then we went home.

When we got home Jake and I made dinner - spaghetti bolognese - and then watched a film.

I must have fallen asleep during the film because one thing I was watching the film - the particular scene was this MASSIVE wedding - and the next thing I felt burning arms on my skin as Jake carried me to bed.

**This chapter is a bit small but I couldn't be bothered writing anymore about their day so I finished there, I think in te next chapter another few months but I'm not sure, anywho goodbye!! :D :)**

**Annabel  
oxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm jumping a few months again, Nessie will look 14/15, Ummmmmmm, yeah, BYE!**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Mom?" I said, she was downstairs, but she'd hear me.

A few seconds later my Mom was standing at the door, "Yes Sweetie?"

"Mmmmm, you know you were asking me what I wanted for my birthday?" I asked, she nodded "Well, I want to go to school!" I said smiling.

My Mother's face dropped "Sweetie, you know it's too dangerous for you to go to school, anyway you get to stay home, that's every teeneagers dream!"

"Mom-" I started but she interupted.

"Sweetie, don't get yourself in a state, Jake's coming over now." She told me, Ugggggh, she knows my weakness!

"Fine, but we'll finish this conversation later" I said as I stormed out of my room and past Mom.

Just as I got downstairs the door opened and Jake walked in

"Hey, Nessie!" He greeted me and pulled me in for a hug, it was really, very nice, of course I wasn't over my crush!

"Hey, Jakey!" I said as I breathed in his scent

"So, Umm, we're having the bonfire at First Beach this evening, do you wanna come?" He asked me.

"Uuuh, yes, I love the bonfires!" I said, "I'll just go get ready!"

"Woah, Ness, it's not till this evening, it's only 2!" He chuckled

"Well yes but I need to have time to get ready, so see'ya at 6!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran upstairs

When I got into my room I immediately went to the bathroom to have a shower, I turned the water on, got undressed, climbed in the shower and just letting the hot water run all over my body, relaxing my muscles, I washed my hair with my favourite, strawberry shampoo, I got out of the shower after 45 minutes, dried myself and my hair and went back into my bedroom.

I picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, a baby blue sweater and my Converse and put them on, I then went over to my dressing table and put my make-up on and then just brushed my hair and let it be natural. I looked at the clock and it was half 5 so I got my bag and my jacket and went downstairs.

I walked out of my bedroom to be greeted by my Dad,  
"Renesmee, have a nice time, I love you." He said and then kissed the top of my head!! What was he going on about? Why did he just tell me that? Is he going to run away or something? He must of been reading my thoughts because he just chuckled and walked away, ooooh he's soooo annoying!

I watched T.V for 20 minutes, until the door opened and Jake came in looking _very_ sexy!  
"Hey Ness, you ready?" He shouted.

"Yeah!" I shouted back as I ran to the door to greet him.

"Let's go!" He said, and then he looked at my Dad and they just nodded to each other. Great! So now they've got some sort of secret code!

We went outside and climbed in the rabbit I put my seatbelt on and we backed out of the long driveway.

When we got to First Beach I climbed out of the car and ran down the beach into Seth's arms, he spun me around twice and then set me on my feet,  
"Hey Kiddo" He said to me

"Hey Seth" I said back, "Hey Embry!" I said as he approached and hugged me

"Hey, how are you? You've grown! You look........um......you look......" He said but was interupted by a familiar voice behind me

"She looks beautiful" Jake! He thinks I look beautiful!

I could tell that I was blushing so I didn't turn around, my head was swimming with different thoughts, 'Was he just being kind?' 'Was he just saying as like a brother or friend?' 'Or did he really like me?'

"Jake is Ness staying for the bonfire?" Leah asked as she walked up to us

"Yeah, why?" Jake replied.

"Well, umm, Seth has ummmm brought a ummm brought a girl with him soooo the Elders will be telling _all _of the stories!" She said with an alarmed face on.

"What?" Jake almost shouted, "Ness, we have to go!" He said looking at me

"No we don't, I don't mind listening to all of the stories again, I like them!" I told him, I was not going to leave.

"Ness, just go and talk to Claire for a second, we need to talk to Jake!" Quil said joining in the conversation

"Fine" I said walking over to Claire. She was quite annoying because she was only 7 and I was like 14. "Hi Claire!" I said as I reached her.

"Nessie! Nessie! Guess what??" She shouted with a big smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, to be honest I didn't care, all I cared about was what the wolves needed to discuss with Jake.

"I get to go to big school soon!" She said. Great so everyone can got to school apart from me! Thanks for rubbing it in Claire!

"That's nice Claire" I told her and walked off towards a girl that I didn't recognise, she must be the girl that Seth brought along, she looked about 16, she was very pretty, definitely not Quileute, she had fair skin and bright blue eyes and lovely brown wavy hair, not like mine, my hair is like a bush, she looked a bit lonely so I went up to her and introduced myself,  
"Umm, Hi, I'm Nessie!" I said in a friendly tone

"Hi, I'm Frankie!" She said, now smiling, "Which wolf has Imprinted on you?" This question confused me, I'd heard the word 'Imprint' before from when I heard my parents and Jake fighting but I didn't know what it meant.

"Ummm, well, I don't know." I confessed

"Well, you know, Seth's imprinted on me, so, is it ummm, what's-his-name, ummm, the Alpha, Jake that's imprinted on you?" She asked me.

"Well I-"

"Ness, come on, we're leaving!" Jake interrupted

"Nooo Jake, I'm talking to Frankie!" I whined like a 5 year-old

"Please Ness you can speak to her tomorrow" He pleaded

"Fine" I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. He grabbed my arm and took me over to the car.

"Thank you, Ness, I'll explain everything soon" He said

"Jake can you explain something now?" I asked

"Sure, what?" He answered

"Jake, what's an Imprint?"

**I tried to do a cliffhanger but it's not a very good one but still.**

**What will Jake say??????**

**Find out soon on _'I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK'_**

**_Bye-Bye everybody!_**

**_Annabel  
xoxoxoxox_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo I've changed my name so don't be alarmed if suddenly this story has a different author - because it's still me!**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Jake, what is it?" I asked him again, he ignored me and kept dragging me to the car "Jake, answer me!" I was getting impatient now "JAKE, please just tell me!" I said with tears in my eyes

"Ness, I-I want to tell you------but I can't" He said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Why Jake? What's stopping you?" I pleaded, the tears were coming down now, rolling down my cheeks. I hated seeing Jake upset but I also hated being treated like a child, I mean I'm a teenager now.

"Ness, your Mom and Dad are just looking out for you, they think your too young to know" He explained

"So it's my Mom and Dad? Can't you just talk to them and then tell me with their permission?" I pleaded

"Okay, I'll try, for you, just, Ness, please stop crying, I hate seeing you upset" He said

"Okay" I said wiping the tears from my eyes "Thank You My Jacob" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and we both climbed in the car.

There was a bit of an awkward silence on the ride home, he'd promised that he'd convince Mom and Dad to let me know the big secret so hopefully if I'm just patient enough until tomorow morning then it'll be okay.

The car stopped and I climbed out of the car. I walked up to the house and opened the door to see Dad at the door - of course, he must of read our thoughts he knows what Jake's going to ask them - I just walked past him and ran upstairs, I got ready for bed and flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep quickly and, once again, had lovely dreams of Jake.

I woke up to find Jake sitting on the edge of my bed I sat up and rubbed my eyes

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping the answer was to tell me that big secret

"Ummm, Ness, go get your breakfast, get ready and come for a walk with me." He told me and stood up "I'll be downstairs" and with that he walked out of my room and downstairs

I got out of bed and raced to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and had a quick shower and then I got dressed - it was a nice day so I went for a dress with my gladiator sandals - I put some make-up on and did my hair in a plait. I went downstairs to see a big plate of pancakes waiting for me on the table, I wolfed them down, grabbed my jacket and ran outside. Jake was waiting for me outside

"Okay, so are we ready?" He asked me

"Yep" I said and ran up to him, he took my hand in his and started walking towards the forest.

After about 5 minutes, Jake finally started speaking

"Ness, I know you've probably guessed what I'm going to tell you" He started "So, okay, here it goes-" He paused

"Well, come on then" I encouraged him

"Ummm, Ness, you know that girl ummm what's her name? --"

"Frankie" I told him

"Yeah, Frankie, well she's Seth's Imprint, okay. Emily is Sam's Imprint and that's the same with, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel and ummm Quil and Claire." He told me

"Wait Quil and Claire, sooo it's nothing to do with falling in love like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked

"Well it can be, but obviously Quil and Claire can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, so Quil will keep phasing until Claire's old enough and then she can decide if she wants that." He explained

"Right, so what _is_ imprinting _exactly_?" I enquired

"Well, when a wolf imprints the girl becomes the centre of their world, their reason for living, they will be anything that the girl wants them to be whether it be a brother, a boyfriend, a husband, a babysitter." He said and then I realised something

"And you've imprinted haven't you?" I said sadly

"Yeah" He confirmed, smiling

"And you have to leave me don't you, you want to be with her, so we can't be friends anymore?" I said, starting to cry, his smile faded

"Wait, no Nessie, I imprinted ages ago, about 5 years ago actually, on the 10th of September." He said

"When I was born?" I said confused, I looked into his chocolatey eyes and then it clicked, he'd imprinted on me. _Me! _"Are you saying --"

"Yes Nessie, your my imprint!" He said with a smile

"Soooo we're like made for ech other???" I asked with a sexy smile

"Yeah I guess, is that okay?" He asked me

"Of Course it's okay! I love you, Jake!" I told him, as soon as I'd said it I knew I shouldn't have, I told him that I loved him!!

"Mmmmm Ness" Jake said looking confused. "I love you too!" He said then smiling. Phew!! I smiled back at him.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked him

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked

"Mmmmmmm" I said thinking, "What about we just go somewhere quiet and have a 'Jake and Nessie Day'?" I suggested

"Yeah, your place or mine?" He said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Yours, I wanna see Billy!" I told him.

"Okay, lets go" He said picking me up and carrying me to the car.

He sat me down in the passenger seat and then climbed into the driver's seat, he started the car and we drove off down the drive.

"Sooo, did you only tell me this because my Parent's said you could?" I asked him

"Well, yes but even if they had said that I couldn't tell you, I probably would of anyway. It's just great that you know now." He told me.

"Jake, why didn't my parents want me to know?" I wondered

"Well, I guess, firstly they thought you were too young to handle it all and secondly they thought that you wouldn't be okay with it, they still see you as a little girl, well technically you are a little girl, your only 5!" He said, I threw him a dirty look

"Right, well, it's my birthday soon, 8 days and 12 hours to be exact." I told him.

"Yeah well it's my birthday in 5 months, 3 days and 12 hours.............to be exact!" He laughed

"Shut up Jake! When will we be there? I asked him

"Soon." He said

I didn't reply instead I just stared out of the window watching the trees and buildings pass by in a blur - Jake drove rather fast.

"Nessie, are you angry with me?" Jake asked me after a while

"No, just annoyed. You said I was a little girl!" I accused him

"Ness, you're 5! Come on! I was just teasing! Make fun of me!" He told me

"I can't! You're perfect!" I told him.

"Ahhh, come on Ness! Smile! Smile!" He said, tickling my stomach with the hand that he didn't have on the steering wheel.

"Jake! Jake! Stop it!" I screamed laughing

"Fine, but smile" He told me

I gave him my best smile to sow him that I had cheered up and we pulled up in front of Billy's house.

**I know it's a really bad ending but I wouldn't have been able to stop if I'd carried on! :D**

**Soooo, Jake told Ness and she was veryyyy pleased! :)**

**Please R&R and please give me ideas for future chapters as well! I promise I'll give you FULL credit ifit's your idea! :)**

**Anddd I know I'm going COMPLETELY off topic here but I'm just in love with Glee! It's great! I'm a HUGE Gleek! He He!**

**Annabel  
xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellloooo again thank you for your reviews but still I need more!!!!! And please carry on giving me ideas???!!! Thanks! xxx**

Renesmee's P.O.V

"Nessie? Is that you? Wow, you've grown!" Billy said as soon as I walked in the door

"Hey Billy" I said smiling

"Hi Dad" Said Jake to his Father.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Billy asked

"Ness wanted to come and see you!" Jake told him

"Right, well good! Have you, err, told her about the, errr, thing, yet?" He asked Jake

"Yes, and she was totally fine about it!" Jake said smiling

"Oh, that's good" Billy said

"What are we talking about here?" I asked

"You know, Ness, the imprinting" Jake explained

"Ohhhhh, right, now I'm caught up." I said

"Right, so, what do you want to do?" Jake asked me

"Ummm, can we go to the beach?" I asked him

"Yeah, of course, see you later Dad" Jake said as we walked outside towards the Rabbit

We climbed in the car and drove to First Beach. When we got there Jake stopped the car, got out and came round to open my door.

"Thank you" I said as I hopped out of the car

"Do you want to go in the sea?" Jake asked

"No, I don't want to ruin my clothes! But you go in and I'll sunbathe on the sand" I told him

"Okay" He said as he took his shirt off to show his bare chest. "Can you take this?" He asked me holding out his shirt.

"Mmmmm haaa" I mumbled - I was mezmerised by his bulging muscles.

"Thanks" He said as he ran towards the sea.

I made my way to a nice spot on the sand, where I had a good view of Jake, I put my jacket on the sand and sat down. I rummaged through my bag and got my sunglasses out and put them on and I got my ipod out and put only one headphone in so I could still hear a bit. I watched Jake swimming and messing about for a while and then he climbed out of the sea, his wet hair dripping everywhere, I through him his shirt and he put it on and sat down beside me.

"So, what have you been doing?" He asked me

"Ummm, listening to my music and watching you" I told him

"Did you like watching me?" He asked me, smiling

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." I told him

"Good, good" He said

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him

"I don't care, you decide" He told me

"Well, I just want to sit here and talk with you" I said

"Okay, then that is what we shall do." He said. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

"Mmm." I said thinking. "Well, can you tell me anything else about imprinting?" I wondered

"Mmmm, well, umm, is there anything that you want to know?" He asked

"How old do I have to be until we can, you know, be together?" I asked him, starting to feel a bit embarrased towards the end.

"Umm, I don't know, whenever you want." He shrugged

"Now?!" I asked jumping up, a big smile spread across my face.

"Woah, Ness, your only 14!" Jake said, pushing me back down again

"Oh, well, when I look 16?" I asked pouting

"Yeah, maybe, that's not too long away!" He said smiling

"Okay. And when we are together, and I've stopped aging, will you carry on phasing forever, so we can be together?" I asked him

"Of course I will, Ness, we can never be apart!" He told me, giving me a little hug.

"Good" Is all I said

"Anything else you want to know?" He asked me

"Ummmm, I don't know, is there anything you think I should know?" I asked him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you're actually pleased that I've imprinted on you or if you just wanted us to be friends forever, or maybe you liked someone else before I told you?" He asked me

"Well, actually to tell you the truth, I sort of had a crush on you." I told him, hiding my red face with my hair.

He chuckled "Seriously?" He said still laughing, I frowned at him "No, I mean, I had no idea, not even your Dad told me!"

"Yeah, well, that's surprising they seem to tell you everything else about me!" I scoffed, remembering the time that they had told him about my period starting!!!

"Yeeees, soooo, whatelse do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Can we just go and have lunch, I'm starving?!" I told him, my stomach was rumbling like crazy!

"Sure, sure" He said, he got up and helped me up, I grabbed my stuff and ran to the car and climbed in.

We just went back to Billy's to have lunch, I had a cheese sandwich, crisps and a Kit-Kat.

For the rest of the day we just messed around at Billy's house until 5pm when we went back to the cottage to have dinner, we watched a film - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince - and then I went to bed.

**Once again this is a fairly short chapter, but I didn't know what else to write, so pleeeease give me some ideas! I've had a few already which I'll use, but still I need more!!!!!!**

**Thank you and good-bye!!!**

**Annabel  
xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I know I haven't done any writing for ages! But I have returned! haha. R&R! :-)**

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"Hey, Nessie! Earth to Nessie! Hello?" Jake said trying to bring me out of my daydream.

"Oh, hey, sorry, wasn't listening! What did you say?" I apologized.

"I said: What do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

"A kiss?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Well, I would but, there's this girl I really like and I don't want her getting jealous." He joked back

"Really? Who is she?" I asked

"Well, I call her Ness." He said "It's actually her birthday in a few days. She's gonna' be six!" He said, looking up at me.

"Wow, she sounds really nice. You should probably kiss her!" I told him, I was not letting this kissing thing go!

His face drooped a bit. "Nessie, you know how your Mom and Dad feel. We can't be in a relationship until you look sixteen!" He reminded me.

"Yes, but, I wouldn't mind if we kissed and then waited to be in a relationship." I told him, smiling.

"Nessie, c'mon, it's just a few more months." He told me.

"Fine" I said turning away from him. Ugh, my parents are so annoying!

"Nessie, come on. We should really be making the most of the time we have left together as 'just friends'." He said.

"Well, you make a valid point. Let's have a 'Jake and Nessie' Day." I decided.

"Okay, let's go...where do you want to go?" He asked

"Umm, the beach?" I suggested.

"Nessie. Have you looked outside today, it's pouring down!" He said laughing.

He was right, we were inside having lunch - a bacon sandwich - and outside it was absolutely pouring! "Oh yeah" I said

"We could just stay here and hang out?" He suggested

"Yeah, okay. We'll do that." I decided.

"Right, so, do you want to watch a movie? You still haven't watched that movie you got for your fake birthday." He said 'fake birthday' as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay"

So we watched the movie and then played some board games and listened to music.

When my parents got home, we were arguing about Justin Bieber. I said he was _the_ hottest guy in music, whilst Jake thought he was gay - when he said that I through some dice at him.

"Hey" My Mom said as she walked in the door.

"Hi" I said.

"Nessie, can you go upstairs, please? We need to talk to Jake." My Dad said.

"Fine!" I grunted and ran upstairs.

I sat on my purple bed and listened to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Jake, we know that both you and Renesmee want to start dating." My mother began.

"And we've discussed it and we think we should give you a chance now, as long as you don't go overboard, okay?" My father told him.

"So that means keep the kissing to a minimum when we are in the room and absolutely, positively NO sex until she's old enough, okay?" My mother said.

"Umm, okay, we can do that." Jake mumbled. "And you do know that Nessie's probably listening to _every _word of this conversation, right?" I heard Jake say.

Oh, he knows me so well!

"Yes. And Nessie, you can scream and happy dance now." My Dad said to me.

So I did.

**I know that it's a short chapter but I just wanted to publish another one quickly. :-) Byee.**

**And I agree with Nessie, Justin Bieber is the best and is totally HOT! Please comment and gie me your opinion. :-) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter so here is another one :-) R&R please :-)**

Renesmee's P.O.V.

So Jake and I were together, it's like a fairytale, right? Not so much. It turns out that there were some conditions on this relationship. 1. I had to stay at home for 'Summer School' because I was only getting a B in maths and 'Cullen's always got A's' so I had to keep adding and dividing and multiplying and subtracting right up until September 9th which is when I could go to Forks High School. 2. Every other day I had to go to work with Carlisle to learn about medicine and 3. Apparently letting Jake and I be together was an early birthday present for me so I wouldn't get as many presents either.

So I didn't get to see Jake as much either, so when September 9th rolled by I was very excited because Jake was picking me up to go to school.

I woke up early that morning, I looked at the clock, it was 5:30am, so I got up, had some toast for breakfast and had a shower. I did my make-up so I looked mature and smart and put my white skinny jeans on with my nautical/sailor type t-shirt and my blue flats. I straightened my hair and clipped the top bit up. When I looked at the clock again it said 8:00am so I went downstairs and got my 'Superman' satchel bag, sat down and waited for Jake to drive up in the Rabbit. He eventually reached our house and I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know if they were from seeing Jake looking so gorgeous or the fact that I had to go to school.

My Mom appeared almost out of know where and said "Oh, our baby going to school! You're so grown-up! Oh come here!" She said embracing me in an almighty bear hug. "Good Luck"

"Good Luck, Nessie. I hope you have fun and make lots of friends." My Dad said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Come on, Ness! You don't want to be late on your first day!" Jake called from the car.

"Bye" I said, running out of the door.

Jake was standing there, in a t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly.

"Hi" I said when I saw him.

"Hey!" He said in reply. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Of course!" I told him "When am I not?"

He just laughed and we got in the car.

We drove into the school parking lot where there was a lot of people, Jake got out of the car and opened my car door and I jumped out.

As we hugged I could feel people's eyes on us. I looked around and saw a group of very pretty girls staring at Jake, I elbowed Jake and as soon as they saw him looking they turned around and giggled.

"Oh, c'mon Ness, just ignore them. It's meant to be a happy day - your first day of school - don't let some girls checking out your extremely hot boyfriend ruin it." He told me.

I laughed, "Okay. I won't, but can you kiss me so they'll feel threatened by me?" I asked.

" 'Kay, come here." He said grabbing me and pulling my face towards his, we had the most passionate kiss ever and when he broke it off, I must have been smiling like an idiot because he just kissed my forehead and got in the car, "Bye!" He said as he drove off.

"Bye!" I waved back.

I turned towards the school and braced myself for a hard day of work...and probably some name calling!

**I know it's a really small chapter again but I just wanted to get another chapter out so here you go :-) Please R&R and pleeeeeaaaase give me some ideas for future chapters!**

**Bye-bye :-) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy, sorry I haven't posted for ageeeeeeeeeeeeesss so here is another chapter...just for you :-) xx**

Renesmee's P.O.V

I walked into the doors of Forks High School and was startled by the noise and how many people there actually were! I saw every single clique you can think of - there were Nerds, Goths, Populars and the Jocks - I thought they were only from the movies!

I looked to my left and saw a boy with ginger hair running towards me, waving his arms and shouting,

"Hello! Hello! New Girl? Hey?" I guessed he was talking to me, so I smiled, sweetly and stayed put until he reached me. "Hi, you must be...Renesmee Cullen? Is that right?" He asked me, when he reached me.

"Um, yes, I'm Nessie." I told him, smiling.

"Well, hello, Nessie. I'm Will, Will Carter." He said with a smile, he put out his hand for me to shake it, I did. "So, have you got your timetable yet?" He asked.

"Um, no, I haven't." I told him.

"Right, well that can be my first mission as...Newbie Looker After-er. Come on. And by the way, that's not my real title, I just made it up, well not right now, but my club and I made it up a few days ago at our meeting." He stuttered, looking rather embarassed.

"Um...okay...right..let's go" I said.

He led me to a quieter hallway, through a big heavy door and into another hallway - It will take a while for me to get used to this school - Finally we came to a little window with a woman sitting on the other side, the woman had brown/grey hair in a bun on top of her head and glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Hello, Judy. How are you?" Will said.

"Oh, hi Will, I'm fine. How are you?" The woman said

"I'm alright, I've got someone for you, this is Renesmee Cullen." He said, pushing me into view.

"Hi." I said.

"Cullen? Are you a relation to _The_ Cullens, as in Edward and Alice and Emmett? They haven't adopted another have they?" She asked.

Okay, we'd talked about this, I'm their ... cousin, no, ...sister...niece?

"Ummm, I'm Carlisle's...sister's...daughter. . . . ." I said

"So, you're Edward and Alice and Emmett's cousin?" Judy asked.

"Errrr, yes. Yes, I am their cousin." Duh? I thought so!

"Well, say 'hi' for me. And I'll just go and get your things" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" She ducked under the desk and I could hear her rustling about and muttering to herself.

After a few seconds, she jumped up and gave me a timetable and a few books.

"Thankyou." I said as I stuffed them into my bag. "Bye"

"So , what have you got first?" Will asked as we walked back down the hallways.

"Um, English Lit. You?" I said.

"Ha, same, you can sit near me." He laughed.

"Who's registration are you in?"

"Somebody called 'Mr. Starling'" I said.

"Cool, me too!" He said.

"Ha ha, good. At least I know one person"

So I followed Will around all day, trying to figure out where all my classes are.

**Sorry, small chapter, but I just wanted another chapter out there, so...Please R&R! :-) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, I just want to say THANKYOU to everyone who is reviewing, I really appreciate it! :-) And sorry I can't reply to all of them**. ** But I'll try! :-) xxx**

Renesmee's P.O.V

My first day dragged by, and by the time the bell for going home went, I practically ran outside and into Jake's arms.

"Hey Ness, how was your day?" He asked me

"Oh, it was fine, how was your day?" I said, smiling.

"Well, it's just got a lot better!" He said, returning my smile.

"Nessie!" I heard someone shout my name "Renesmee"

I turned around and saw Will running towards me.

"Oh, hi Will" I said, "Err, Jake this is Will, Will this is Jake."

"Hi Will" Jake said holding out his hand, for Will to shake.

"Um, Hi" He shook Jake's hand, "Nessie, is this your...brother?"

"No, Jake's not my brother" I laughed "We're kind of together.."

Will's face dropped, "Oh, right, well, see you tomorrow" He said as he turned and walked away.

When he was gone, Jake turned to me and said "That kid has _SUCH_ a crush on you!"

"He does not!" I argued back.

"Is he your brother, Nessie? No? You're together? Oh, bye" He said in a '_Will mocking voice'_

"He doesn't talk like that!" But I couldn't help but laugh.

We laughed all the way home, we laughed as we walked to the door so by the time we went inside, we knew that there was something wrong, the atmosphere wasn't right. We both stopped laughing immediately, we looked at each other. We walked into the kitchen, and saw Mom and Dad sitting there, just staring into space.

"Mom? Dad? What is it?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it's your Grandmother." Dad said.

"What? Esme? What about her? What's wrong? We saw her just before!" I blurted out.

"No, Ness, not Esme, your other Grandmother. Your Mom's Mom" He said.

"Well, what about her?" I asked.

"She's been in a car crash." He told me.

I sucked in a breath, I've never really known my Grandmother, but, it was strange, I was really upset!

"We're leaving to see her in the morning."

**So...I just made this chapter up as I went along, but I've got a few ideas for when they're away. Maybe Jake will come...? Hope you enjoyed it and R&R xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, R&R :-) xx**

Renesmee's P.O.V

I'm in my bedroom, packing my bags for the 'big trip' to see my Grandmother in Jacksonville. My suitcase is purple with a pink handle, then I've got a holdall which is also purple and a big handbag. I've organized my things into four groups: My daytime clothes, my bedtime clothes, my shoes and my underwear and toiletries. My daytime and bedtime clothes go in my suitcase and my shoes, underwear and toiletries go in my holdall. At the same time I am also helping Jake pack his suitcase - according to him, he has a 'bad spot' for packing and 'can't do it'. So I have to do it for him.

"So, how many pairs of shoes are you bringing?" I ask him.

"Err, the ones I'm wearing..." He said.

"Right, so your sneakers?" I guess.

"Yes"

"Okay, well, you don't need to pack any more shoes, what about tops and shirts?"

"Well, how many days are we going for?" He asks.

"We're going for one week." I tell him.

"Okay, well then if I don't count the one that I'll wear tomorrow then I'll need six." He says, pleased with himself, "See, I'm not too bad at this whole packing thing"

"No, so maybe you can do it yourself next time" I say, holding a pair of child's underpants that I found in one of the unused pockets.

"Wow! I've been looking for those since I was seven!" He exclaims.

"Ha! That's nice, dear." I tell him.

Soon, all of our bags are packed - when I say all of our bags I mean, my three bags are packed and Jake's one bag - and we make our way downstairs, we then remember that we're not leaving until the morning so we go back upstairs. I look at the clock, it says 10:53 pm.

"Jake, we should probably go to bed now, we have to get up early in the morning." I say to him.

"Yeah, okay. What time shall I come over in the morning?" He asks.

"Jake, it's late, why don't you just stay over for the night?" I ask him.

His face lights up. "Well, it is late and we're teenagers, we do need our sleep!"

"Yes, if you drive to your house you're losing prescious sleeping time!" I tell him.

"Yes good point! Scooch over then! I'm a werewolf, I need lot's of room!" He says as he plonks himself down on my bed.

"Right!" I say when we're both under the covers. "Ground Rules: NO snoring, NO taking the covers for yourself and absolutely NO waking me up unless it's absolutely essential!"

"Yes, Miss!" He says, saluting me and in the process knocking the lamp off the bedside table.

We are now in total darkness because of it.

"Right, well I guess this is goodnight." He says after a long pause of silence.

I think I'm going to enjoy sleeping in the same bed as Jake!

**Well, this chapter has finished, obviously and sort of leading up to their trip so...yeah, byeeeeeeeee xx oohh and R&R** :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, PLEASE keep R&Ring, suggestions, comment anythinggg :-) xx**

Renesmee's P.O.V

I awoke on Tuesday morning with Jake by my side, he was lying on his back, he was stretched out - his right arm was across my body and his left arm was dangling down the opposite side of the bed - he was still asleep, I looked at the clock and it read _06:05_, 'great' I thought 'time to get up'

"Jake, Jake!" I whispered in his ear, whilst shaking him awake.

He grunted something, and slowly started to wake up.

"Jake! Whilst you're waking up I'm going to have a shower. Okay?" I shouted, partly making sure he could hear me, and partly trying to wake him up even more.

" 'Kay" He grunted.

I took that as his only reply, and went off to have a shower and brush my teeth. I got out after about 20 minutes and went back into my

bedroom, by this time Jake was up.

"Good Morning SleepyHead, not much of a morning person are you?" I tell him as I go in.

"Ha! I just get annoyed, when somebody shouts in my ear, when I'm still half a sleep!" He tells me, trying to look as angry as possible.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry, sweetie." I apologize.

"It's okay, I forgive you" He says, embracing me in a big bear hug.

"Right, well, you better go and have a shower." I told him.

" 'Kay be out in 10 minutes." He says as he runs into the bathroom and shuts the door.

I got dressed, dryed my hair and did my make-up. At some point during all of that Jake came out of the bathroom and got dressed as well.

We then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, why was Jake sleeping in your bed last night?" My Dad asked.

"Umm, well, he was, umm, he was ...tired" I stutttered.

"Tired? So you didn't. . . ?" He trailed off at the end.

"What? . . NO! No, we didn't, do anything" I reassured him.

"Right, good, just . . . well . . . . . . .you can understand my worry." He explains.

"Yes, okay, well, um, I have to eat some breakfast now, okay?" I say as I scutter away.

"Well that was awkward." Jake says as we sit down.

"Ha! Tell me about it!" I say.

We just have toast for breakfast. I couldn't be bothered to make anything else.

Then we, get our suitcases from upstairs and get into the car. Ready, to go on holiday.

**Okay, short chapter, I know! But I'm watching, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and I'm getting distracted, so I'll try and post another one tomorrow! And remember R&R! And just send me messages and tell me to read _your_ stories! I'd _LOVE_ to! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy, sorry I haven't done anything for ages! But remember Read And Review!**

Renesmee's P.O.V

The ride to the airport was quiet. Nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to speak. But, finally, we arrived.

We got out of the car, still in silence. Jake was the first to break the silence,

"Here, Ness, let me carry your bag...s."

"Thanks." I said as I handed him my bags.

"Renesmee, are you okay? Come here." My mum asked as she pulled me in for a bearhug.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I said, returning her hug.

"Oh, you know me! I'm absolutely fine!" She said, we started walking toward the big double doors, at the front of the airport, still wrapped in eachothers arms.

I suddenly felt another cold arm wrap around me.

"Check-in will open in exactly 30 seconds" My dad said, as we trundled, slowly along - at human pace.

"Okey Dokey! Come on Ness! I'll race you!" Jacob's cheery voice called.

"But, you're carrying loads of bags!" I told him, gesturing towards the 4 big suitcases he carried.

"Yeah, but you know me! Always up for a challenge!" He said.

"Fine! First one to the check-in desk wins" I told him, as I broke into a- human -sprint.

"Great!" He said as he overtook me.

Jake beat me to the check-in desk.

"HA! Told you! I am the best!" He said

"No! I slowed down, because you were carrying the bags!" I said, trying to convince him.

"PAHAHA! A likely story!" He said.

"You two are acting like 6 year olds!" My mum's voice said from behind us.

"Now Mother, I am only actually six really,so..." I told her, matter-of-a-factly.

"Well, yes, but Jake is not, Jake is meant to be a grown-up." She said.

"Jake is meant to be a grown-up." Jake mimicked her, in a high pitched, squeaky voice, that sounded nothing like my mother's beautiful, angel voice.

"Oh" She sighed. "You're such a child!" She told him.

"You're such a child." He mimicked again, in the same squeaky voice.

"Jake?" She snapped.

"Yes?" He answered, expecting an apology.

"Shush!"

His face fell.

Oh it is fun watching them argue!

**Short chapter, but I just wanted another one out there! And PLEASEEE keep writing your reviews and recommend some of your stories! :-)**

**Annabel xx  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I know I haven't worked on this story for MONTHS but I'm back and I've got lots of new ideas! I also changed my namefrom Twilightttt to Belly97 so don't get cofused! :-S (and I know I've already changed my name but I just change all the time so . . . ) Soo, here I go! xxxx REVIEW PLEASExxxx  
**

Renesmee's POV.

The plane ride was slow and for most of it I slept on Jake's shoulder. I awoke from one of my many naps when the plane landed.  
"Ness? You okay?" Jake asks me.  
"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I tell him even though I did have butterflies in my stomach. Just the third time that I see my Grandmother and she's in a hospital bed.  
Jacob doesn't answer my question, instead he wraps me in his arms and kisses my head. "I love you Nessie Cullen." He whispers.  
"I love _you _Jacob Black." I whisper back. "More than you could ever imagine." We get off the plane and collect our luggage.  
"So Nessie. Your Mother and I will have to stay inside for a lot of the time. That's why we let Jacob come as well. But remember not to mention vampires or werewolves or hunting! Okay?" My Dad reminds me for the hundredth time. I can tell he's worried so I just go along with it and don't complain.  
"Okay Daddy." I say giving both my parents a hug.  
"Aw. Group hug!" Jake smiles joining in on the hug. "I've always loved family hugs! There's just something about them, isn't there?"  
My Mother and I just laugh but my Dad pulls away. "Okay, _this is wierd!_ Oh, what the other passengers must think." He says but I can tell he wants to laugh too. That's just what Jacob does. He takes all of the tension away, he cracks a joke or just says something stupid or completely random that sends everybody into hysterics. And that is why I love him. We head outside to the hire car - a red Range Rover - and Dad climbs into the front seat and my Mom climbs in beside him. Jake and I hop in the back and we start heading to my Grandma's home in Jacksonville. Her house is by the sea, it's big with lots of flowers in the huge garden. I'd never been to her house before now because every other time I'd seen her she'd come down to Forks. I let in a sharp breath and Jacob must have noticed because he quickly grabbed my hand and held it in his big, hot, muscular hand. I give him a kind smile and he gives me a quick kiss on my lips.  
"Come on guys! Quickly." My Dad instructs. It's getting dark outside by this time so you can't really notice my parents sparkling or me glowing. We walk up to the big glass door and ring the bell. After 30 seconds the door opens. And who's standing there? My Grandma, that's who. Looking as healthy as I do, she doesn't have any broken bones or any plasters, there aren't even any bruises on her flawless skin.  
"Mom? I thought you wee in a car accident!" My Mother exclaims. Grandma bites her lip.  
"Well, no. Not quite. I kind of just said that to get you here." She says looking away, she's ashamed.  
"Why? Why do you need us here? And why didn't you just ask us?" Mom gushes.  
"I want you here because I have some major news." Grandma tells us as she ushers us into the living room. Her husband, Phil is standing in the room, beaming at us. "Phil has been offered a new job!"  
"Wow, Mom that's great but why did you make us come all the way here _just _to tell us that?" Mom asks, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
"Because, baby we're leaving tomorrow. And we thought that you could house-sit for us." She says, flashing us her charming smile.  
"What?" My parents say together.  
"How long will you be gone for?" Mom asks her.  
"Um, just about two weeks until our actual house-sitter arrives." She says quickly.  
"So, let me get this straight. You get Phil to phone us and tell us that you have been in a _car accident_, so we rush over here just to be told that you made the whole thing up and now you expect us to drop everythig back home and _house-sit _for you?" Mom says furiously.  
"Yes sweetie. I love you and I know that you love me, plus I bet Renesmee would love two weeks away in Jacksonville, wouldn't you Ness?" She asks looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"Er . . . well yes . . . of course I . . . I would." I stutter.  
"See?" Grandma exclaims.  
"Fine. We'll house-sit for you but promise me that you will never do anything like this ever again." Mom says, lightening up a bit.  
"I promise. Oh Bella, it's so good to see you again!" She laughs embracing Mom in a big hug. "And Edward, you too."  
"It's good to see you Renee." Dad smiles.  
"And Renesmee!" She exclaims. "You've grown so much, you're turning into a very beautiful young woman." She hugs me as well. In a way Grandma has taken the whole 'Nessie grows a lot faster that normal children and you're daughter is now ice cold with honey coloured eyes' thing much better than Grandpa, but where Grandpa pretends like it's completely normal and doesn't question a thing, Grandma always tries to get answers and we _have _told her a bit. We've told her that we are different to regular families, that I will grow a lot faster than anyone else and that Mom won't visibly age. And of course she's suspiscious but she thinks that we're wizards or something - blood-sucking vampires. Grandma and Phil show us our rooms and they go up to bed.  
"So, I guess we're going to be having two weeks away in Jacksonville!" Jake smiles when we are getting ready for bed.  
"Yep. And I just know that it's going to be _the _best vacation like, ever!" I laugh as I fall on to my bed and Jake makes his way to the sofa in the living room - his bed for the night.

**Okay so trés short chapter but I just wanted to give you all a chapter so you wouldn't think that I had _totally_ abandoned this story :-) so I will try and put up a new chapter tomorrow but there will definitely be one up on Friday - because it's the Royal Wedding!** **- and I have a day off! Thanks and review and recommend our stories for me to read because I'm always looking for new fanfics to read! (and they don't necessarily have to be Twilight stories either) :-) xx Love you everybody!**

**Love Annabel xoxoxoxo  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, thanks for your reviews! And a special thanks to _KittyLyn96_ who gave me the most amazing feedback ever! So thank you _so so_ much! xxx**

Renesmee's POV

I awoke in my Grandma's spare bedroom the next morning. I looked at the glowing alarm clock by my side, it reads _8:01am._ So I go downstairs to see Jake because no one else is up yet. When I walk into the living room I see him lying on the big sofa, his long arms and legs out stretched. **  
**"Jakey?" I call, jumping on the sofa beside him. "Jake? Wake up!"  
He just grunts and waves me away - definitely not a morning person. "Jake. Come on!" I whine, jumping up and down.**  
**"Bleugh! Just a few more minutes." He moans. So I decide to take drastic measures.  
"Fine." I say, getting up. When I go to step over his foot - which has now fallen to the floor - I try to do a fake trip to get his attention, instead I do a real trip and faceplant the floor. Smooth Nessie, real smooth.  
"Nessie!" Jacob shrieks, immediately leaping to his feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine." I say, rolling over on to my back.  
"No you're not." He says matter-of-a-factly**. **"What hurts? Your nose?"  
"Kind of." I admit.  
"Right, well c'mon. Take my hand." He says reaching out his hand for me to take. It's at that moment that I see what he's wearing. Boxer shorts. That's it.  
"Oh . . . . . ." I say, obviously staring at his perfectly sculpted chest. I don't know if it's because Jake's standing in front of me, half naked or the fact that I just hit my head, but at that moment he looks exactly like a Greek God. Totally. Hot.  
"Ness?" I hear him say in an amused voice. "You okay?"  
"What?" I say alarmed. I quickly snap back to the present. "Um, sure, yeah. Hand. Right." I remember, taking his hand.  
He pulls me up and inspects me for a minute. "Just sit down." He instructs leading me to the sofa that he was just sleeping on. "You'll be okay in a minute or two." He smiles, sitting down next to me.  
"Thanks." I grin.  
"No problem." There's a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Jacob lets out a barking laugh. "Were you . . . staring at me before?" He asks obviously amused by the fact that I've gone bright red. "Well?"  
"Yes I was." I confess quietly, looking at my feet. "And it was very lovely. You looked like a Greek God." _You looked like a Greek God?_ Where did that come from?  
"Aw Ness. You are so cute, I could just kiss you all day!" He chuckles.  
"I could totally do that." I smile. We lean in closer to each other and soon are lips touch. We kiss for a while. We kiss a lot. It's great!  
"God, I love you Ness." Jacob moans.  
"I love you too. So. Much." I moan back. I push him back on to the sofa and climb on top of him**. **I start kissing his chest and his neck and then move back to his lips.  
"Nessie?" I hear someone say from behind the sofa. I turn around and see Grandma staring at us with a horrified expression on her face. "Would someone like to explain to me what's going on here?"  
"Well," I say straightening my vest top and pajama bottoms. "Have you . . . have you properly met Jacob?" I squeak not knowing what else to say. I look over at Jake who has now pulled on the t-shirt that he was wearing yesterday.  
"Ness, are you two . . . together?" She asks, sounding slightly . . I don't know what. . . Disgusted?**  
**"Yes we are actually. Is there a problem?" I say, doing no job of hiding the defensiveness in my voice.  
"Well, Nessie isn't he about 25?"  
"Well technically I'm 23!" Jake laughs.  
"_Not. The. Time." _I hiss at him and stand on his foot.  
"Grandma, this is okay for Mom and Dad. They know that we love eachother and - as long as we don't PDA in front of them - they except us. Can't you do the same?" I ask putting on my sweetest, angelic voice.  
"You two think that you _love _eachother?" She shrieks.  
"No, Grandma we don't _think._ We _know."_ I say bitterly.  
"Nessie your only six! And I know you look and think like your older but you're not. Six year olds can't fall in love." She argues.  
"Yeah? Well this one can!" I scream, fighting back tears. I grab Jake's hand and push past her. "I _hate you!"_

When Jake and I are safely outside and dressed we head to a nearby cafe that I heard my Mom mention once on the corner by the greengrocer's. The cafe is called The Perfect Rose. It's small and practically empty apart from an old couple sitting in the corner by the coffee bar. We sit down at a table for two by the window.  
"I cannot believe she said that!" I complain. "How dare she say that we don't love eachother. She hardly even knows us."  
"I know." Jake mumbles.  
"First she lies about the accident and then expects us to help her ou and now this! I do not like that woman. Not. At. All.**"** I continue.  
"I know."  
"And who does she thinks she is? If my own parents are okay with it then why can't she be?"  
"Ness, I really don't want you to fall out with your Grandmother over us. Really. I mean, she probably was just mad that we were making out on her sofa. She'll calm down soon, I'm sure." He says giving me a kind smile.  
"Yeah okay. Well can we go to some of the shops around here before we return to the hell hole?" I say returning his smile.  
"Sure sure." He agrees. We stand up and he throws a five dollar bill on the table. There is a cluster of shops around the corner from the cafe. They're mostly little cheap shops that the local people own but there are one or two chains. I take my anger at my Grandmother out on my bank account, we go to a little clothes shop called _'WonderGirl' _and I come out having bought a Summer dress, a pair of short shorts and a matching bra and knickers set. When we finally make our way back to the house it's 5:35pm and Grandma and Phil will have already left for the airport. We walk in through the door and find something far worse than an angry Grandmother, we find two furious Vampires.

**Hi I hope everybody is enjoying the story still! Keep reviewing and reccomending your own stories! And aren't you all excited for the Royal Wedding tomorrow? I really am! I can't wait! When Jake and Nessie get married they _definitely_ have to have a wedding fit for royalty! I can't wait for their wedding now! I'll have to start planning! Oh and please give me ideas for future chapters as well! Thank you!**

**Annabel xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 3 3  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your reviews and for favoriting this! It really means a lot so THANKS! xxx**

Renesmee's POV

As I closed the front door behind me I gave my angry Parents a sweet smile. "Hey Mommy. Hey Daddy." I say sweetly.  
"Renesmee, where have you been all day?" My Father asks me crossing his arms.  
"As if you need to ask!" I laugh.  
"Renesmee." Dad warns.  
"Fine. We went shopping. I bought a really cute dress." I smile, trying to keep the tone light.  
"This isn't the time to joke, Renesmee. Your Grandmother was extremely upset when she left." Mom sighs.  
"I'm sorry for not telling you where we were going, but I'm not going to apologise for something _she _did." I tell them, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa.  
"She said that she caught you two kissing and got a bit mad." Dad says.  
"Yeah, and then told us that we couldn't possibly love each other because 'six year olds can't fall in love'." I say quoting my Grandmother in a high-pitched voice.  
"Ness, she was just shocked. We all are, I mean nine years ago I didn't even _know_ your Father and now we have a sixteen year old daughter! It's unreal." Mom says hugging me. "We all love you, Ness. And we all just want the best of the best for you."  
"I love you too." I smile, hugging my family close.  
"So," Jake says, clapping his hands together. "We have a beach house to ourselves."  
"What is there to do?" I ask my Mom.  
"Well, you could go surfing tomorrow morning. There's a little shack at the end of the beach with surfing instructors." Mom suggests.  
"Okay, but I'm only going if you and Dad come with us." I say to her.  
"Okay. Tomorrow morning we're all going surfing." She nods.  
"Good, but what do you want to do this evening?" Dad asks me.  
"I really just want to watch a film together, as a family." I tell them.  
"Cool, so, Nessie you choose the film and I'll make us some food." Jake decides, standing up from from the big armchair that he was sitting on and kissing me on the forehead.  
"_You_ are going to make dinner?" I ask with disbelief. "As in _make _make? With an actual cooker? Not just order a take-away?"  
"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" He asks pretending to be offended.  
"Oh, I d'know. Maybe it's the fact that you can't even make beans on toast without setting _something_ on fire." I laugh.  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you have an extremely flammable toaster." He fake pouts.  
"Okay dear. So what were you going to make?" I ask.  
"Well, I _was _going to make beans on toast but after your rude comment I'll have to find something else to impress you with." He says crossing his arms. "What about pancakes?"  
"Okay. Whatever you like." I tell him. He runs off into the kitchen and we hear him rustling about and clanging pots and pans.  
"So what film are we going to watch Ness?" Dad asks me.  
"I don't know. What do you fancy?"  
"Ooh, what about that film with Jaden Smith in? The Karate Kid!" Mom suggests.  
"Ooh, yes. Jaden Smith is so cute. I love him!" I cry, clutching my hands to my chest.  
"Hey!" I hear Jake shout from the kitchen. "What about me? Your incredibly hot werewolf boyfriend?"  
"Jake. Jaden Smith is thirteen. He's got nothing on you." I shout back. We put The Karate Kid into the DVD player and Jake brings in some blueberry pancakes. And that is our evening. Jaden Smith and blueberry pancakes.

**Hey I know this is a short chapter but I didn't know what else to write and PLUS I've been busy all morning watching the Royal Wedding. Did you see Kate's dress? It was absolutely gorgeous! And Harry. 3 3 Oh, I love him lots and lots. Congrats Wills and Kate! Oh and review! :-) xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okayy, next chapter. :-) xxxxx**

Renesmee's POV

The next morning I wake up to the sound of seagulls squawking. I look out of the window and see a group of early morning surfers gathering on the beach, their surfboards in hand. It's not a boiling hot day, but I can see the sun starting to rise above the white clouds. I open up one of my big suitcases that I still haven't unpacked and grab some clothes suitable for surfing. I tie my hair up in a messy ponytail and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk downstairs to see Jacob sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with Mom and Dad.  
"Hey Ness! Your Dad made eggs and soldiers. Did you know that vampires can cook?" Jake shouts with a mouthful of egg coverd toast.  
"Wow, um Jake. Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." I say waggling my finger at him.  
"Sorry." He apologises, ducking his head. I sit down in between Jake and my Mom and grap the plate that my Dad's holding.  
"You all ready to surf some waves?" Dad asks me.  
"Surf some waves? Really?" I ask in disbelief. Even when my Dad is only seventeen he still manages to be an embarassing parent.  
"Yeah, Edward. Really, act your age." Jake says to him.

When we've finished our breakfast we grab our things and make our way down to the beach. It's a nice sandy beach and the sea looks nice and calm - but not too calm. The group of surfers that I saw this morning are now in the water. There's a little shack at the end of the beach with surfboards lined up along the wall. We make our way to the shack and knock on the little wooden door.  
"Hello?" My Mother shouts through the door. "Is anybody there?"  
"Can I help you?" A man asks from behind us. I turn around and see a man in a wetsuit coming toward us.  
"Um, we were looking for William Hill? The surfing instructor?" My Dad asks him, trying to be as human as possible.  
"Well, you've found him. You looking for lessons?" He asks. As he comes in to view I can see that he's quite handsome, he's probably in his early twenties. He has blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes.  
"Yes, we are. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife, Bella and her sister, Nessie and her boyfriend, Jacob." Dad tells him, using the same story that we tell most people.  
"Hi." We all greet him.  
"I'm Will." Wiliam says shaking each of our hands in turn. "Do you need to loan the surfboards and wetsuits as well?"  
"Yes please." Mom says.  
"Alright well, come in and I'll get you the right size suit." He nods, unlocking the shack door and letting us in. "So I'd say that Nessie is a small in womans." He takes down a wetsuit and hands it to me. "D'you want to go try it on?" He signals to a little dressing room in the corner.  
"Sure." I smile, taking the suit and bringing it to the little room.  
"Bella, medium womans?" I hear him ask my Mother as I close the curtain on the room. "Edward, medium mens? And Jacob, I think you'll need a large because of your build." I come out of the dressing room wearing my wetsuit - it actually looks pretty good on me, it hugs my figure in all the right places - and everybody's eyes rest on me.  
"Wow. Ness you look _hot_. You should _totally _wear a wetsuit more often." Jake says, staring at me. Dad clears his throat - obviously seeing the images that Jake was thinking up.  
"Uh, thanks." I say. "But can someone zip me up?" I turn around so someone can do up my zip, running from my lower back to my neck.  
"I will!" Jake offers running forward. I feel his warm hands on my back as he slowly slides the zip up. My Mom emerges from the dressing room shortly after that and of course she looks gorgeous, as always. Dad changes into his and Jake then changes into his. When we're all kitted up and Will has told us the dos and don'ts of wetsuits we head outside to choose our surfboards.  
"Ooh!" I cheer. "I want the purple one! That one, with the yellow stripes."  
"A'right,well I want that black one with the wolf's head on." Jake laughs. We all burst out laughing at that - except for Will.  
"Okay, well I'll have to have the blood red one that looks like Dracula's board." Dad says picking it up.  
"Well, I guess I'll have the blue one with the whale on." Mom says sadly. "Ness and I are stuck with the boring ones." And so we all grab our surfboards and walk to the edge of the water.  
"Okay, boards down everybody. I'm now going to show you the dos and don'ts of a surfboard." Will says. And . . . did he just _wink _at me? Jake won't be happy. Maybe there'll get into a fight over me? Or have a surfing competition? Well, this should be a fun surfing lesson.

**Okay so that's that chapter - short I know, but I'm really tired and I just wanted to finish it there. I hope you're all still enjoying it**, **but I _need more REVIEWS!_ So just hit that button below and all will be well. Thanks and keep coming back to find out what happens next! LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH xxxxxxx :-)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, thanks for all of your lovely comments, I really am so grateful that you like my story! Just to let you know, I know nothing about surfing so if I get something wrong in this chapter feel free to correct me. :-) So, next chapter . . . .**

Renesmee's POV

"Okay, so are you all ready to get out there?" Will the surfing instructor asks us all.  
"Yep." We all say confidently.  
"Okay, so grab your boards and go!" He says ushering us towards the water. I grab my purple surfboard and follow Jake out into the sea.  
"You okay?" Jake asks, when we're deep enough to climb aboard our boards.  
"Yes of course I am, I'm half vampire. I can swim easily." I grin. I look over at Mom and Dad and see them gracefully climbing on to their surfboards, I do the same - but a little less gracefully as I've partially inherited my Mother's human clumsiness. When I'm safe on my surfboard I shout over to Jake who is about a meter and a half away from me. "What do we do now? I've forgotten."  
"You, um, try to swim out further and then stand up. . . . . I think." Jake says, screwing his eyebrows together, trying to remember.  
"Okay, well I'm just going to copy you." I yell back to him.  
"Alright, but don't blame me if you fall off!" He half swims, half floats further out in the water and I copy him. The waves make the board wobble in the water, making me unsteady and I keep thinking that I'm going to fall off. The sea water is slightly warm to the human touch but to me - with my half vampire high temperature - it's freezing. When Jake thinks that he's gone far enough he stops and turns his head to look at me. "Okay. Now I'm going to try and stand up. I'll probably fall off." He grins his cheeky smile. He steadies himself on his surfboard and then manages to get on to all fours. "Ha! Ness I'm doing it! Look." He shouts like an excited child who has just ridden their bike for the first time without stabilisers.  
"Well done, Jakey! Keep going!" I shout encouragingly. He manages to get into a crouching position where he looks like spiderman and gives me a quick thumbs up.  
"I'm surfing! I am." Jake shouts. I search for Mom and Dad and find them a bit further away from us standing up on their surfboards. Oh God! I can't do this.  
"Yes you can, Ness! Come on!" Dad shouts over, obviously having read my thoughts.  
"Okay Ness." I mumble to myself. "Just try." I put my hand on my board, steadying myself and then bring my legs up so I'm on all fours like Jake was. "Okay what's next? Spiderman, okay." I whisper remembering Jake crouching on his board looking like a super hero. I shakily bring my left leg up so my foot is on the surboard and slowly do the same with my right. "Okay, now just stand up." I say quietly. I slowly stand up on my wobbling board. "Jake!" I shout over to him. "Mom! Dad! I'm doing it! It works!" I say amazed that I actually managed to do it without falling off.  
"That is great Renesmee! Keep going." Mom's angel like voice shouts over.  
"Ness, now try to do a flip!" Jake laughs.  
"Ha ha. Yeah maybe in a few years." I laugh with him. I look forward and seeabig wave coming towards us. "Oh my God!" I scream. "I want to go back!"  
"Come on Ness! This is the whole point of surfing - you surf the waves." Jake says.  
"But it's massive! It's huge!" I shout at him.  
"Okay just take my hand." He instructs. "That way if you fall, I've got you."  
"Okay." I sniff grabbing his big warm hand and holding it as tight as I can. The big wave gets closer until it's right in front of us. I found myself going up the edge of the wave and go practically horizontal. I wobble. I slip. And I fall.

The water is cold. And as soon as I've fallen off, I feel Jake pulling me up on to his board with him.  
"You okay Ness?" He asks me with his worried tone.  
"I'm fine." I laugh. "That was actually pretty fun!"  
"Oh Ness. You are a strange girl." He chuckles, shaking his head. "Come on, lets get you back to the beach to get dry." He somehow manages to get us back to the beach on one surfboard.  
"Is she okay?" I hear Will ask.  
"Yeah, she was only in the water for a second." Jake tells him.  
"A'right I'll go get a towel from the shack." Will says before running back to the shack.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake asks me when he's gone.  
"Yes of course I am." I tell him patting his cheek. "Stop worrying."  
"Alright. Here you go." Will says handing me a sandy towel. He winks at me again. _Ugh._  
"Thank you." I smile at him.  
"Jacob, you can go back out there if you want. I don't want to ruin your day by making you stay on the beach with me when you could be out surfing." I tell him giving him a kiss on the cheek to show Will where he stands.  
"No Ness, I'm staying with you." Jake insists but I can see in his eyes that he really wants to go.  
"Jake, you want to go, so you are going." I say pushing him into the water.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asks, backing down.  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I get to watch you." I smile.  
"Okay, but I won't stay out there long." He promises. "Hey, it looks like your parents are having fun." He points to two little dots far out in the water. Mom and Dad are surfing over huge waves and look like professionals. They occasionly glance in my direction but are satisfied with Dad reading my mind and confirming that, I am in fact okay.  
"Oh my God, you really can't take them anywhere." I sigh. "Now go." I point to the sea. He kisses my head and grabs his surfboard. "Have fun!" I shout after him.  
"So, Nessie." Will says, strolling up to me when Jake has gone. "You got rid of him then?"  
"What? I didn't get rid of him." I say defensively.  
"Well, why did you just push him away?" He asks confused.  
"Because I wanted him to have fun." I say simply.  
"Or maybe, you were just using that as an excuse to talk to me. To _flirt_ with me. I saw the way you were looking at me before, there's no point denying it." He whispers getting closer and closer to my face.  
"Ha!" I laugh in his face. "The way I was looking at you? I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be seen dead looking at you! I only have eyes for my Jacob." I say, returning my gaze to Jake. He's wobbling a bit on his surfboard and it is so cute. He manages to shoot a look my way and he waves like a crazy person. I wave back and look at Will, who is looking at me as if I just punched him in the face.  
"_Your _Jacob?" He asks. "That's just . . . strange."  
"Okay. Bye then." I say waving him away and looking at Jake again.  
"Oh, one last thing." He says before grabbing my face and bringing his lips to mine.

**Hey, yeah so thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing! And please recommend my story to other people as well! Thanks!  
Love Annabel xxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. So I haven't written for months! But I'm going to try and write a lot more regularly now. This is just a short chapter - but at least it's something, right? Okay, here you go...**

"What are you doing?" I scream, pushing Will away.  
"Ha, don't tell me you didn't feel it too?" Will laughs, as if all of this is just one great big joke.  
"Feel what? You slobbering all over my face?" I shout, as he goes to kiss me again. I can hear shouts from the sea and I know that two very angry vampire parents and one very hot, but incredibly strong, werewolf are coming to kick this guys ass – that is if I don't do it before them!

I can feel Will's hand creeping up my lower back, and before I know it he's got those giant gorilla hands all over my boobs!  
"You absolute Jerk face!" I conjure up all my half-vampire strength and punch him as hard as I can in the stomach. It turns out that I'm pretty strong though, because he kind of...flies across to the other side of the beach. It really looks quite impressive, but of course there is a possibility that I have just killed a man, so I wasn't really up for a giggle.  
"Nessie!" I hear my Mother's voice shout over the waves. "Baby, what happened?"  
"Ness, you okay?" Jake's voice calls. I hear their footsteps quickly thumping along the sand to where I sit, with my arm still out and my hand curled into a fist.  
"Renesmee? What on Earth have you done?" My Dad asks shocked.  
"Dad, did you see what he did to me?" I ask. How could he be blaming me for this?  
"Why? What did he do?" Mom asks.  
"Yeah, what did he do?" Jacob chimes in.  
"He kissed me. Twice. I told him to stop, but then he ... kind of touched me." I tell them awkwardly, not wanting to go into too much detail.  
"Touched you? Where?" Jacob asks alarmed.  
"Well, in the ... chest area." I nod.  
"That absolute-" Jake starts shaking (a sure sign of phasing.)  
"Oh no, Jakey. Not here. Don't you dare phase on this beach, not after what I've just done." I say, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Renesmee, did you punch this guy?" Mom asks, but she doesn't sound angry or disappointed, she sounds kind of ... _impressed.  
_"Yeah, I did." I smile.  
"You better get Jacob back to the house, just in case." She winks at me, like we've got a secret code (and I have _always _wanted a secret code!) "Your Dad and I will sort this out."  
"Alright, come on My Jacob, let's go." I lead him away, towards the house and plonk him down on the sofa – where we had previously been caught making out by my Grandma.  
"Nessie, tell me exactly what he did and I swear I will go and eat that guys face." He breathes, as I sit down.  
"Jake. I will not let you eat someone's face. Let's ... let's go hunting, yeah? We haven't gone together for a while, come on." I suggest, pulling him up again.  
"Okay." He nods, probably still trying to convince himself to go down to the beach and bite Will's head off – literally. I quickly grab some paper and a pen, and I scribble a note for my parents: _Gone hunting with Jake. Be back soon. Ness. X P.S. See I wrote a note this time..._

We run to the edge of town and find a small forest type thing, which we go in.  
"Do you think they actually have any animals in Jacksonville?" Jake asks, after an hour and a half of searching for any sign of life in the little patch of woodland.  
"Of course there is. We're just not looking in the right place." I tell him. "Come on; let's have a look over here." Finally, not too far in the distance, I hear a slow beat of a heart. Perhaps of a deer. "Do you here that?" I ask him.  
"Oh yeah. It's hunting time." He smirks, before phasing into his beautiful, rusty-coloured wolf.

**Okay, so finally, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and, remember to Review!  
Love you guys lots and lots,  
Annabel xxxx  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Everybody! It's 23 days until Christmas! I'm so excited. Sorry, I haven't written for ages. I've got a Maths exam that I need to revise for, so I've been pretty busy. I think my writing style has kind of changed since I started writing this, so I hope you're liking the new _'me'_. Thank you for you Reviews, they really do mean so much to me, so keep sending them because I love reading them! **

As I enter the big, open clearing, I see over one hundred giant deer. I hear Jake give a low growl, signalling to me that he is very hungry indeed.  
"Ooh, Jakey. Isn't that smell just ... mouth watering?" I drool, as I absentmindedly stroke Jake's rusty coloured fur.  
I look over at him and his giant, fur-covered head gives a swift nod.  
"Okay, so I have dibs on that huge one over there. Alright?" I say, pointing at the one furthest away from us.  
Jake's wolf form firmly shakes his head and quickly sprints off towards the huge deer, which I clearly put dibs on.  
"Hey!" I call after him, before hurtling off in the same direction. I was half way through the field when I heard the sound of sharp teeth sinking into tough skin, and the low, moan of an animal in hordes of pain. This is always my least favourite part; Jake, Mom, Dad and I all like to get this part over and done with as soon as possible – because, of course we don't want the poor animal to suffer any more than absolutely necessary – but Emmett and some of the other wolves positively relish in this moment, for them there's nothing better than seeing an animal that has no chance against yourself, fighting for breath and in a torturous state.

At last I hear the great big deer give its final breath and its heart beat for the last time.  
"Oh My God!" I shout at Jake. "You just totally stole my lunch. Boyfriends are _not_ meant to steal their girlfriend's things. It's just ... the law!"  
Jake shakes his large head and gives a bark – which sounds suspiciously like a laugh.  
"Don't do that wolf-laugh thing you do!" I shake my fist at him and run off to find the second biggest deer.

I manage to get the deer down without much hassle and when I was satisfied with my food, I reluctantly let Jake finish it off. After he has finished he gets back up and bounds into the forest to phase back into human-Jacob. I hear the rustle of leaves as he becomes human, and despite my head shouting _'stop!' _I still find myself edging closer and closer to the trees. When I get about a metre from the trees, I poke my head around the nearest tree and finally spot Jake – with no clothes on, I may add!

My heart almost stops when he turns around. He has no clothes on! His body is just so nice and ... so _beautifully muscley_!  
"Woah! Nessie!" I hear Jacob's voice and I see him turning around to face me with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly pulls his shorts on.  
"Jacob..." I smile, not really comprehending the situation.  
"Renesmee Cullen. What are you doing?" He asks sternly, with his hands on his hips. I suddenly realise that I am sitting on the floor, leaning against a tall, thick tree trunk. How I got there? I don't know.  
"Jake. I..."  
"Were you ... peeking at me?" He asks, his stern expression softening and turning into a lopsided smile.  
"I was..."  
"You were weren't you?" He laughs. "You were trying to see me with my clothes off!"  
"Jake. I was just..."  
"Ness?"  
"Okay. Fine. Maybe I _was_ _... _looking at you." I admit, sheepishly.  
"I knew it!" He shouts, bursting into fits of laughter.  
"Jake." I say seriously. "Stop laughing."  
"But, it's just so funny." He says still laughing.  
"Just stop."  
"Okay. I'm trying, it's just quite difficult." He says, taking deep, uneven breaths – these are not helping though, so I decide to make him feel bad.  
"And, hey! I've got a bone to pick with you! You stole my deer." I say, putting my hands on my hips like he did earlier.  
"Sorry Ness. But ... what kind of lady would you be if you ate more than your boyfriend did?" Jake chuckles.  
"Hey! I am a lady." I stubbornly fold my arms.  
"I know you are, Ness. And that is because you let me have the biggest meal." He smiles proudly.  
"Okay Jake. Fine." I smile, trying not to laugh at the look on Jake's face.  
"Shall we go back now?" He asks, offering his hand.  
"Yes, we shall." I laugh, taking his hand and running off into the trees.

**Okay, thanks. The next chapter will be up in about a week, hopefully. So I'll talk to you again then!**

**Annabel xxxxxxx**

**P.S. Keep Reviewing!**


End file.
